


Tour Troubles

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Makeup, One Shot, Shopping Malls, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: The story is set in 1983, during the lads UK leg of their Sing Blue Silver TourIn my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical tripletsNick loves the colour pinkApologies for the rubbish title





	Tour Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in 1983, during the lads UK leg of their Sing Blue Silver Tour  
> In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical triplets  
> Nick loves the colour pink  
> Apologies for the rubbish title

**Since he had time before he was due on stage with the rest of Duran Duran, Nicky decided he would go and do the one thing he loved the most (besides singing, playing either the Roland Jupiter-4 synthesizer or Roland Jupiter-8 synthesizer and photography)... SHOPPING, so without telling anybody where he was going the 21 year old quietly snuck to the nearest supermarket. Once he eventually managed to find one, he headed straight to the men's clothes and started searching to see if there was anything he liked the look of, after a while he decided to give up on finding anything he liked, he headed for the make-up section of the store, meanwhile back at the N.E.C, the lads were heading to their dressing room when Simon notices Nicky wasn't with them**

**'Has anyone seen Nicky? he asked**

**Stopping in their tracks the Taylor brothers looked at each other and then looked at Charlie replying** **'Sorry Charlie, we haven't'**

**'For fuck sake' Simon scowls walking off in a mood leaving Andrew, John and Roger to look on in shock**

**'Someone's in trouble' John whispered in a sing song voice making his brothers laugh**

**After finally managing to get himself together, Andrew waited until the oldest Duran lad was out of earshot before vociferating 'He should know by now that Nicky doesn't tell anyone where he's going' earning a nod of agreement from both John and Roger**

**'To be honest he's getting as bad as me' Roger added**

**'Rog, you ain't that bad' John exclaimed resting his hands on his hips**

**'Oh yeah, remember when we were on the Careless Memories Tour, we had just arrived in Birmingham for the final three dates of the tour when I didn't tell anyone where I was going and wandered off, looking for a newsagents so I could buy a bottle of water for me and a pack of cigarettes for you and Ands, you guys were running through the songs at sound check when Simon had noticed I wasn't with you, so he angrily sent Andrew out to find me. It took Ands about 3 hours to find me though but when he did he hugged me because I had been crying' Roger explicated**

**'Oh I remember now, Charlie flipped his lid and gave you a mouthful of choice words that even Nicky didn't dare to repeat for several months' Andrew piped up**

**'That was before I threw up on him though' Roger cringed**

**'To be honest, I think was more pissed off after you puked on him than he was before hand Rog' John replied looking at Roger**

**Once he had retrieved his car keys from his dressing room, Simon headed out on to the streets of Solihull in search for Nicky, leaving the brothers to look at each other in confusion as they headed towards the dressing room they were sharing.**

**Driving around, a pissed off Simon started mumbling 'Nicky where are you?' while looking everywhere for the baby of the band when he finally had managed to spot Nicky's pink Ford mustang in Touchwood Shopping Centre. Parking up he headed inside and resumed his search for Nicky, when he found him looking at the glittery eye shadows, he choose just to stand there and watch as the emerald green eyes of his band mate lit up at finding a palette of pink glittery eye shadow Checking his watch Simon realised they were due on stage any minute, at the same time though he didn't want to ruin the moment that was unfolding right in front of him but knowing he had to, he gently replied 'Nicky, we need to go, the show's gonna start soon'**

**Not even acknowledging his that his name had just been called, Nicky just carried on looking at the make-up stand in front of him**

**'Nicky, the show' Simon walking over**

**'Just one more please?' Nicky asked pleading**

**'Nicky, we need to go, the show's gonna start soon' Simon calmly repeated**

**'Maybe, if I...' Nicky mumbled to himself 'Nicky, the show' Simon interrupted grabbing hold of Nicky's hand and dragging him towards the cash register to pay for his items**

**After the both finally arrived back at the N.E.C, the two headed backstage where Nicky stormed into the Taylor's dressing room and began to sulk, only to be called out of the room by a rather worked up Simon, who began giving him the same lecture he gave Roger back in 1981.**

**Knowing this was gonna be a good argument that would end badly, Andrew yelled for the two to stop and get over it, Simon obviously did like the idea so stormed off and slammed his dressing room door**


End file.
